100 years ago
by Apple Leaf
Summary: From when they met. To when they fell in love. To when they married. To when she died.
1. Chapter 1 First meeting

What? No one's told this story : 3

A champion; winner, victor, conqueror, first past the post, champ, title holder, frontrunner. Something to be discovered in raw talent and shaped in their craft by their teacher and their hard work. But that's not what I got when I came to Eon to try out racers. Nope. I found Maya.

Something so much better.

-  
"Mr. Wei please!"

Don Wei flinched for what was not the first time that day, and walked a little faster. He'd been in Eon for almost two days. Seen over 30 so called racers try out. And he was done with it. Eon wasn't a place where you find people with talent. Or even people with sobriety. The first racer he had tried out had only started one of the star racers engines, thus flying in a backwards circle for five minutes before crashing into a wall.

And it went downhill from there.

Now, sure he wasn't about to find the next champ he was moving as quickly away from the observation deck as he could.  
But SHE had other ideas.

"Where are you going?" she called, jumping over the thin rail that separated the deck from the track.

"Back to my hotel!" he yelled back, honestly at least. "I've had enough! Try outs are closed!"

"But that's not fair! Just let me race, please!" He turned to face her, which proved to be a mistake. She was tall, almost taller then he was, and pretty. Very pretty. Her pink hair was pulled back in a long braid showing off the two birth marks on her face, and a set of melt-your-heart-eyes that ended any thoughts Don Wei had about walking away.

Racer 731; Maya.

No last name, just Maya. A Eon girl he guessed although she didn't look it. She had come alone, with no reference (at least the others had faked it) and sat quietly off to one side until now. He had guessed she just wanted to see some racing, and let it go. There was no way this little girl...

"Please Mr. Wei," she said once more, tilting her head to one side. He felt his heart melt a little more. How bad could the girl be? Really? And the racers were rented so-

"Alright. Alright. Get down there and change my mind."

You would have thought Christmas and her Birthday and Halloween had all come early that year, just from the smile she gave him. "Thank you so much!" she sang, and turned, running back to the track. Don Wei dragged his feet back to his chair. Suddenly everything that could go wrong became a lot clearer.

Maya climbed into the cockpit, fixing on the headset she could listen to Don Wei through.

"Ready?" he ask.

She said yes.

"On my mark," he said.

She said ok.

"Go!" he yelled.

And she took of like a shot. Tearing down the track like it was nothing. First turn; she glided into it, not wasting an inch of room and not even nicking the paint. Then straight again, cranking up the speed (Don was to distracted to warn her against it, he was standing up, holding onto the edge of the rail and leaning over, mouth agape). As she reached the end of the track's first half she cut off one engine, turning hard so she spun around, then turned flipped it back on. The engine caught just in time, shooting her forward, never slowing down.

Two laps on half a track. Time; 12.5.

"How was that?" Just Maya's voice cut in, cheerful and confident. She'd returned, standing on the other side of the rail, looking up at Don Wei. Don Wei made a sound like a dying fish. "So did I get the job?" He nodded, and muttered a soft 'yes'.

You could hear her cheering all the way from the deck.


	2. Chapter 2 The train

Wow! An update! - I haven't read even one of the reviews yet. I'm scared . Kind'a sad...Anyways why it takes so bloody long for Panda to update.  
1. Writers block. No duh

2. Only one computer in his house likes FF. net. And it's not my laptop. (Won't let me edit my profile or upload stories/ Any help is much loved. And will mean more from Panda )

Anyways thank you for being so cool about it xD And in case anyone wants to read another chapter. Here's for you. It kind'a sucks. It's a "to-fill-in-th-plot-holes-chapter."

-  
It was an odd first meeting, Maya would admit later. Even by her standards. And those were high as far as strange ways to meet a guy went. On a whim she'd decided to drive from Eon to Rekin (in a jerky old car witch she would have loved to sell for scrap, but never got around to doing, resulting in may miles of hell)to try out for a new racing company.

'No former experience in competition needed. ' the advertisement had read, and so Maya jumped for it.

She'd had to beg the 'grumpy guy in charge' for her chance, but had made it. She'd never been so happy in her whole life. Even if her new manager acted like he was 53 and not┘well just a few years older then she was, and she had to move with very little notice.

But said ill-tempered said she had 'a lot of raw talent', that her trail race had proven that beyond a doubt. But he also said she still needed a little┘, well, help.

Raw talent made her unbeatable in form and time. She could beat the clock, but it meant that when racing another person she was too cocky. (Or maybe she was just oblivious of the other person.)This gave them more then half a chance to get around her. Or run her off the track. Both things would be bad, and Maya wasn't to hot to having them happen. Simply because it would mean losing! Bones healed after all.

But she had known she was better at tricks then at racing. And Mr. Wei said that was all right. That was what he was there for.

Good enough for she had her shot.

They would have started training as soon as they could get back to 's home town (He hadn't been born there. He just lived there. As Mr. Wei told her a dozen times for some reason) where he had rented them a track, and building for repairs and offices.

But that was later. Right now she was half running behind him, slipping past people ("Sorry. My bad. Whoops. Sorry.) , and trying to hear what he was telling her over the dull roar of the subway.

Mr. Wai was running just a little bit late.

He'd been called on some emergency business, somewhere. And was sending her ahead to the building (A place Maya affectionately called 'Ground zero'. When Mr. Wei wasn't listening to carefully to her) on her own.

Good, Maya thought, I don't need a babysitter breathing down my neck.

If you had told Just Maya that she was one day going to fall in love and marry the petulant Mr. Wei, she would have laughed. He wasn't so bad she found, but he was...well hard to get along with. Maya could force herself to behave only enough to avoid a fight that might end in the word; 'and your fired', but it was hard, and she avoided talking to him whenever she could.

"You have a place to stay in town, I'm guessing, you knew this isn't a local deal. And I don't want you racing until I get back. It'll be about a week. Just stay put and get used to the city." he paused, looking back at her. The warning call for his train sounded. "You're an odd one you know? You're moving from one city to another just to race. "

Maya grinned at him, and shrugged both shoulders through her baggy green jacket. "It's what I want to do," she said and stuffed his suitcase into his arms. "Don't worry, Mr. Wei. I'm a big girl. Everything will be fine." She guessed that no one had ever said this to him, and then made it happen, from the look she got. She might as well have said, 'Everything's going to go wrong' for all it helped.

"Really!" she said, holding up both hands. "Trust me. And besides, I din't want to live in Eon the rest of my life,"

Last call.

"And I think-I think you're going to make me a great pilot." She gave him a hard push. "Now get going! I have a train to catch too!"

The last he saw of her that week she was waving good bye from the platform.

He had a really bad feeling about it...


	3. Chapter 3 Where is Maya going to live?

This chapter is a little odd.

--

3am. 3-fucking-am.

Whoever booked his train-ride back for three in the morning was fired. Worse then fried, maybe, if Don Wei ever got his hand on him; he was dead!

Needless to day Don Wei's feet dragged as he made his way through the almost empty pit and to the stairs. He had to stop by the office and pick up a few thingsbefore he could go home and sleep and it set him in a pretty bad mood. He had to get up early too. Meet up with Maya. And start working.

He sighed. Ten more steps. Nine more steps.

He reached out for his office door, pushing it open and stepped forward. Only to trip over something lying just in front of the open doorway. Down he went. He landed hard, briefcase flying out of his hand and skidding across the floor. He looked back, still laying across the floor of his office in a completely undignified way.

Only to find it was Maya he had tripped over…

She was curled up right outside the open office, a light green sleeping bag pulled around her. She was in her pajamas, and a pair of large headphones were slippingfrom her ears, hanging mostly around her neck, the wire tucked behind the mess of pink hair covering her pillow and face. For just a moment Don Wei paused,sitting on the floor with his legs over her waist, watching her chest slowly raise and fall. She looked so peaceful, it was hard to remember why a moment before he'd been so angry. Then he did. And standing up yelled at the top of his 'this-is-when-you-run-voice';

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Maya someday-Wei bolted upright, the headphones falling off and clattering to the floor. "What are you doing here!?" he went right on yelling, most of what cameafter that being impossible to understand. She seemed to calm, seeing it was only Don Wei, but blushed a little at being caught in her night things (a purple set, withlittle stars and moons of green on them)

"Mr. Wei," she cut in, so calmly he felt forced to fall silent. "I couldn't find a place to stay on my budget. So I've been staying here. I was sleeping out here becau-"She said all this like it was a perfectly normal explanation. And people often slept on floors in the buildings where they worked. Don Wei held up one hand,demanding silence, and he got it. Maya shut her mouth and smiled up at him.

"Forget it. We'll work something out in the morning," he said. It was way too early to stay mad.

"I can stay?" Even she was surprised, being a bit crazy but no where near stupid. But Don Wei nodded 'yes', and jumping up he was rewarded with a tight hug."Thanks Mr. Wei. That's really sweet of you."

Don Wei nodded, forgetting everything as she leaned into him, to tired (and to spite his stubbornness; to pleased with the hug) to remain mad.

--

HeeHee. Yeah….


	4. Chapter 4 Boyfriend

Wow I feel really special. Posted last 'chapter' by total mistake. I don't know why I did that and I'm sorry it took me so long to catch on. (To anyone who tried to tell me; thank you) Anyways;

OMG An update. Holy bananas O-o well you'll be glad (I think) to know I'm not dead, just crushed under the hell of high school work. (And in a bit of an Oban slump.) But has been bugging me for weeks, so now that I have a moment of free time; Chap 4!

--

Maybe this was a mistake, Don Wei pondered, watching Maya as she made her way across the field towards the main building. Maya was a great racer by any standards, but she was… Strong minded, that was the right word for it.

She'd moved out of his office only to land right back on the musty brown couch three weeks later when they condemned her new apartment building. So Maya's semi-permanent address was set up to her liking. To her credit she'd only taken over one corner, really. The one with the couch. She'd laid out her sleeping bag, a few things on the table next to it, and hung a poster on the wall. Don Wei still had his desk, and more then enough room to work around her, but he decided to just give it up and let her have the whole room, even if he still kept a few filling cabinets in there.

She didn't seem to mind, and because the building there were using were once some strange crazy-person's idea of an apartment complex, there was a bathroom complete with hot/cold water for her. She had a nice place to live and he always knew where to find her. He couldn't have not found her if he'd tried. She was always hanging around the pit and bothering the mechanics, or out on her hover board, gliding around the track.

But more to the point; Maya was fast, but she didn't race in a style that allowed for other racers. She'd take herself out in a second, crashing into another racer.

Only Maya wouldn't slow down.

He'd tried to explain the problem to her, only to be met with a smirk and this conversation;

"You want me to win races or not? "

Don Wei's eye had twitched as he looked up at where she sat on the edge of her racer.

"Yes I want you to win!" he snapped, not seeing the humor in 200 damages to his ship from her practice run. "But that's hard to do when you're dead. No real races until you bring it down a notch,"

She sighed, and promised to be more careful.

It took a little over two months for Don We to feel secure enough to let her race. Even back then it was the longest minute and a half of his life. Maya won hands down, with only a few scrapes on the ship's paint job to show for it.

Don Wei smiled slightly, thinking about how she had jumped from the cockpit, punching the air and yelling that she had won (as if maybe Don Wei missed the race). No, this wasn't a mistake. Maya was a winner; he'd just have to learn to live with her.

"Hey Mr. Wei!" Maya's voice called out, breaking through his thoughts and bring him back to earth with a jolt. She was leaning over the side rail, helmet hanging loosely in one hand. "Good time?"

"Uh, fine. Just fine. Great even," he said, slightly flustered. He'd know Maya just over half a year now, but he felt never get used to her kind eyes gazing into his. She smiled.

"Sweet, hey you mind if I take off a little early?"

"No, were done anyways. Why?"

"I have a date!"

Don Wei felt breathless, shell-shocked, and dead on his feet. She smiled again, pushed her helmet into his numb hands and pushed off from the rail. "See you later, Mr. Wei," she called over her shoulder, waving.

What was wrong with him? He asks himself as he dropped Maya's helmet on the floor and dropped into his office chair. Maya had left an hour ago in a stunning blue top and black pants, holding onto the stomach of some guy on a motorcycle (figures that'd be the type she'd go for-). He shook his head. What the hell did it matter if Maya went out on a date! As her manager it wasn't any of his business until it messed up her racing.

Only that was just it. He was her manager. Not her friend, surely never anything more. He'd never know that side of Maya, what else there was under that cheerful winners smile.

Might as well admit that bothered him.

A lot.

--

Aw. Poor Mr. Wei Chap 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Drown me in my coffee

Notes;

craws out of hiding in shame Hi…Again…

I have about a million reasons on why I never update this fic. None of them never good, so I won't bore you with them. I'd like to assure my one reader (if you've decided to hang around) that I don't plan on dropping his fic of any reason. I will finish.

I'd also like to make a promise to you; starting now I'll be updating one a month, every month, until I'm eaten by bears or this fic is finished. Whatever comes first 3

And yes, I finally read my reviews. For the most part. I do intend to introduce Maya's boyfriend to Don Wei (and I finally fixed his name, more on that in a minute).

And yes, I fixed Wai to Wei. X3 Smaaaart Panda. And re-wrote all the past chapters, so I recommend going back to reread. Nothing much as changed, but they're better now.

Note; I am not happy with Nat's name (Nat? Like the bug. Yeah x3 Inside joke) If you have something better please to be suggesting it. : )

Maya sat across the table and stared over the pure white table cloth at her date. Her pink hair was pulled back elegantly, tucked and pinned and sprayed into submission with the help of her friend , who'd introduced them in the first place. She smoothed the napkin over her lap, brushed a bit of dust from her knee, and looked back up. Her date went right on smiling, leaning on the table, his chin in his hand, grinning at her in a way that made Maya feel less them comfortable.

Kat had gone to Maya's high school, and they'd reintroduced themselves a few weeks after Maya moved into Don Wei's office (a fact the other had been greatly amused over, but firmly set on resolving. ) Maya couldn't understand why. Mr. Wei didn't mind her being there, and she liked the lumpy old couch that smelled of oil and Don Wei's cologne. She smiled a little, remembering, eyes drifting closed.

"Is everything alright?" her date, a blond, big fellow by the name of Nathanael, but whom everyone called Nat as a joke, ask. And she quickly opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Fine," she assured, although it wasn't. Dating for three weeks now she felt neither comfortable nor amused around Nat. To very important things, and the bare minimum of her relationship requirements. But her friend had insisted so that Maya go out with someone….and he was cute. Not like Do- Maya shook her head, wondering where those thoughts had come from. MR. WEI was not cute. Nor someone who'd cuteness she should be judging. She picked up her water and took a sip.

Nat was talking about something she couldn't follow. A story she guessed, about himself. Or maybe her, her name came up a lot. But like a puppy the speech was going 'bleh, bleh, bleh, Maya, bleh, bleh, bleh'. So she nodded politely, and looked sympathetic when it seemed right to do so.

So it went, until Nat finally called for the check and paid, and they stood up to leave. Nat invited her back to his place, she declined, Nat drove her 'home'.

"Good night, "she said, kissing him from the sidewalk, leaning into the window of his car. Most nights they rode the cycle, but tonight Maya was dressed up in a borrowed silk dress, to long for ridding anything but a car. She turned away and carried herself towards and into the dark building, through the racing pit, and to the stairs. She found Don Wei's office just as she'd left it, and not bothering to turn on more then a small lamp by her 'bed', she changed and climbed into her sleeping bag.

Don Wei came into work early.

He stood outside the door to the room that had once been his office, holding a stack of papers that were his excuse to go in. Maya had an unlocked door rule; unless it's locked, come in. But Maya had also had a date last night, and that way why Don Wei was standing outside in the hall like a fool, unable to open the door.

He was worried, not about walking in on a sleeping Maya (she could sleep through an earthquake), but the opposite. Walking into an empty room. What if she hadn't come back last night? Gone home with that ape and….Flushing tomato red Don Wei banished those thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd never met this 'Nat' boy, only calling him an ape because of his hulking size next to Maya on the bike.

"What do you expect, Don?" he mocked himself. "Besides, if it makes her happy that should be enough. She's your racer not your…." He couldn't even say it.

After another ten minutes he worked up the nerve to push open the door and poke his head inside. Maya was there, laying neatly across the couch, hair falling off to one side now, almost to the floor. He smiled, letting out the breath he'd been holding, and came the rest of the way in. Leaving the papers on the desk he never used, he walked over and kneeled between the low coffee table and the couch, examining her face. Her mouth was slightly open, still a little to red from the lipsticks he firmly believed she looked better without, unique birthmarks' highlighted in soft pinks. He tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear, finger tips brushing her cheek.

Her eyes opened.

For a second he panicked, freezing with his hand resting on her jaw line. He opened his mouth, no sound coming out And Maya beat him to it; "Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this,"she murmured, and rolled over to face the back of the couch, drifting off again.

Now Don Wei was really lost. What had she meant by that? Was it just some left over of a dream? Or was she awake enough to mean it? And what did it mean!!

Head reeling he stumbled from the room and towards the pit, barely catching himself before falling head first down the stairs. There was a small 'kitchen' under the railing that lined hooked around and lined the 'second story', witch's roof had been ripped out to make tall enough for the ships repair works when he bought the place. There he made coffee, and sat at the table to soak in his misery and confusion.

It was no secret, at least among the mechanics, that Don Wei no longer thought of Maya as 'that really hyper pink haired racer who is good but hardly worth the trouble because I have to pay her food bill'. Now don Wei would have happily paid anything in food if only it meant she didn't go eat with the ape every night. The only person who seemed to miss this was Maya, not that Don was dropping hints of anything. He didn't want Maya to suffer for him, witch he knew she would. To think she owed him anything. He just…wished she'd aim higher then the ape, or lower, in his case by about an inch and a half.

Damn high heels.

Upstairs he head the door to the office open, Maya's bare feet padding down the hall, the door to the bathroom opening and closing, and the water starting. He counting slowly to 100, then back to 0 again, and listened to the water shut off again, and the door open again. Maya joined him a minute later, dressed in black shorts and a red top, hair brushed and pulled back in a braid, and face washed of the last of last nights make-up.

"Morning!" she chirped, sitting across from him and (without a pause) picking up his coffee cup and sipping from it, before passing it back to him expectantly. It was things like that, the little habits Maya had that were just outside the social nor, that made Don Wei love her. How she never thought twice about sharing food and drink with her close friends, or sleeping in hallways (the later of witch made him smile in memory, and sip the coffee in turn with out even thinking). She was just…comfortable to be around, nothing more, nothing less…except drop dead beautiful maybe.

"Good morning. How was your date?"

"Okay. Dinner was nice. I had fish," she reported rather proudly.

"You hate fish,"

"Nat loves fish,"

He was going to kill that ape. No one would blame him after he explained. "Hm," he said into his coffee. Maya reached for the cup, and he passed it over. She took a drink, making a face at the bitterness. "Sugar is over there," he said calmly, drawing out a smile from her once more.

"Nah, I like it like this. Black. How real men drink it!" And she hit the table top with a closed fist, emphasizing the word 'real'. Wei laughed, and took the cup.

"I think you've had enough. I'm cutting you off,"

Maya stuck you tongue out at him, changing the subject abruptly. "Nat's taking me to see a movie next week, on Friday. Are you going to be around?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to meet him. I think you'd like him if you did. He'd really nice,"

Don Wei held back a sigh, agreeing to the meeting in the most 'I'm-happy-to-do-this-for-you' tone he could muster.

"Great!" Maya said. "I hope you two get along. You're like, my dad, or my brother, I'd hate it if you disapproved,"

And while Maya pranced back upstairs to find shoes and get ready for her race set, Don Wei sat in the kitchen and wondered if he could drown himself in his coffee cup.


	6. Chapter 6 Boy? Girl? Boy?

Ha, and you thought I wouldn't update xP Not like I have school or anything, which is where this gem was mostly written.

You have no idea how my times I had to stop myself from typing "Maya Wei" w Can't wait tell they get married so I can just go with it.

--

Maya someday-Wei had a hard time telling when people loved her.

For instance when Maya was 18 she lived three floors above a boy named Abe. Abe wasn't bright, and although he was only 8 he was head over heels in love with Maya. Everyday Maya would take the keys to the mail bin and 'thump thump thump' down the stairs to the first floor to fetch the mail. (The elevator was a consistent construction project from the day they moved in to the day they moved out, and the 'Finished soon' sigh was dated several years before that). And with out fail, day in and day out, Abe would be standing on the 9th floor landing waiting to walk her down to the mail room and back.

He never seemed to realize she didn't notice his feelings, or even listen to half of what he said. But after a while he stopped chasing her, and fell in love with some other girl .

So you'd be suspired to note that Maya knew exactly what Don Wei thought of her. Yup, completely aware the whole time, and while that might have been her first hint Don was different that's a line of thought for another time. The point would be this; even though Maya knew Don loved her, and ever though Maya wasn't particularly fond of Nat, she continued to 'rake his across the coals ' as it were.

Now don't think Maya wished him any ill, not at all, everything she felt towards Don was either loving or a form of amusement. Nor was she outright cruel, as it must have seemed. And lastly no; she had no moral problems with dating her manager. All in all the idea of Don asking her out was nice. So why didn't Maya say anything?

If Maya knew she would have been happy to explain.

On the 7th of January Maya introduced Nat to Don Wei. It was the most awkward thing she'd faced so far (although she was blissfully unaware as to why). The conversation went something like this;

Nat: Sup'?

Don, clearly confused; "'sup?'

Nat, baffled; "Yeah, you know; What's up?"

Don; "Nothing?"

Awkward silence.

Nat, grabs Maya's ass; "Okay then. Let's go babe,"

Don Wei breaks Nat's noise.

Alright, so that last part had been in Maya's head, but she would have preferred it to Don Wei staring blankly at Nat as Maya slapped his hand away, and they yelled at each other all the way out of the hanger.

The date had only lasted about 30 minutes before Maya retuned home. She didn't see 'Nat' again after that, not explaining the whole matter to Don past the simple statement; "He was a jerk,". But because Maya was Maya she had a new boyfriend before to long, more of a gentleman but still sub-human, and less then she should have if you ask Don Wei. After him was the over supportive freak, then the older-man who needed to trim his ear hair, next was the one with the Mohawk….then the second guy with a Mohawk (Don really thought about taking up this look at this point), the girl…guy?…girl…But just when Don Wei was about to give up hope, Maya announced herself single until further notice (August of that year).

Don Wei treated the whole team to dinner and a night of drinking…..

--

Yeah, vague chapter is vague. I wanted to do something big with Maya's boyfriend, but couldn't force myself to : / Anyways next chapter will be Maya and Don Wei going out with the crew and such.


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween

//Three months worth of updates.

Thanks to all who have read.

You may notice I've gone back to edit the name of Maya's home town, it's to coincide with another fic I'm writing, don't let it bother you to much.

Halloween

In October of that year dear Maya found herself in a terrible depression. She told Don that it was because she was home sick (although how Maya could possibly miss Eon was beyond him.) She insisted she was, that it wasn't such a bad place once you bad past the hard outer shell it put up. She said Eon was a lot like a person, it was just shy and scared so it put on a hard face and tried to scare people away.

Don said it worked and that only seemed to depress Maya more.

As Halloween got closer Don tired to make amends by letting her decorate the hanger. Something he had forbid last year. Maya cheered up enough to make a mess of his office carving pumpkins and to tell him about how she used to dress up every year as a mouse princess and go trick or treating with the kids at her school. Don couldn't picture here as a Princess. Even a mouse princess.

She didn't dress up that year.

Said it was to much trouble

Said there was to much racing to be done.

Said their were no kids to hand out candy to ANYWAYS! And who wanted to do something so STUPID and CHILDISH.

Later, Don Wei would look back and wish he hadn't taken her so literally.

The older was a little bit clueless when it came to Maya's completely straight-faced sarcasm. He'd wish that he had helped her put together a costume, invited her over and put on a scary movie at his actual house, and not left in her office room.

But he didn't. Instead he spent the night at his apartment in a funny hat, handing out M&M's to ungrateful 8-year-olds in pumpkin suits.

Maya spent it watching bad B-horror on the TV in his office.


	8. Chapter 8 Thanksgivng

Thanksgiving

That year Don had excepted Maya to go home for Thanksgiving. To make up, for her absence last year. Or, at the very least, spend it with Raph, her boyfriend. But Maya told him last minute she wasn't really interested in watching her Aunt and Uncle duke it out over the last piece of pie, and certainly not pay upwards of 100$ to travel and do that. 'sides, they wouldn't miss her she claimed.

Don didn't want to go home either. His family played it nice on holidays but the underlining tension was still there. (Maya seemed to understand this) And so, with two days until Thanksgiving, Maya went out and got everything needed to feed two people a proper meal, and invited herself over.

What the hell, Don thought, letting her in with a bag in one hand and a turkeys in the other. No point they both be lonely on the holidays, and it was not his habit to question good things. At least not Maya related.

Don Wei burned the turkey past any hopes of recognition and Maya sprained her ankle falling off the couch (Foot ball, she was a fan).

Don had never had such a nice dinner.

//short chap is short.


	9. Chapter 9 Jingle bells, jingle bells

Christmas.

Don was positively cheerful by the time Christmas had rolled around. Except for a short fling right after Thanksgiving Maya was wonderfully single, she was winning races and not crashing the racer, and best of all; he had never seen her so happy.

Turned out the pink-haired Eon-ion had some holiday spirit

Maya hung mistletoe around the hanger and gave all the pit-crew members Santa hats and elf ears. She pranced around humming 'We wish you a marry Christmas' ,'Rudolph the red noise Reindeer' and 'You can leave your hat on', a Minnie Mouse-eared Santa hat perched on her pink hair. She loved Christmas it seemed, and so Don crumbled and got a tree for the hanger and one for his office, and didn't yell to much when the racers were covered in leftover lights.

He did however go out of his way, and avoided the hats. He may be pathetic in that he had no where better to be the week before Christmas then a racing hanger with a bunch of burly man and Maya, but god damn it he had his dignity! So he avoided the hats.

But not, however, the Mistletoe. Maya cornered him outside his office, blocking the door with both arms so they hovered under the green plant like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you know what you're standing under?"

"A doorframe,"

"…Right…But not what I had in mind, Don,"

"I kno-"

He stopped. Froze mid word and stared at Maya. She didn't call him 'Don', she called him Mr. Wei. Always, with out fail.

"Maya-"

"It's mistletoe."

"What?"

"Mistletoe. What you're standing under,"

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

"Oh,"

Maya smiled. She didn't blush, she wasn't bashful, she just smiled. And kissed him.

//Marry x-mas! I have to go die now!

(See you kids in January.)


End file.
